Revan
Darth Revan, or the Revanchist is an orginial Star Wars character. Being one of my personal favourites, I decided to incorporate him into my own setting, but with slight variations Known in this setting, primarily as Emperor Revan I, Darth Revan I of House Revan, Revan or the Revanchist, famous for winning the mandalorian wars and turning the Sith Republic into the Sith Empire and being the first emperor of said empire. About Revan Revan was a tall (estimated about 190 cm), muscular male of unknown humanoid and likely near-human species. It is known that he was a former member of the Jedi Order, and as such, he wielded a violet lightsaber and a jedi robe and dressed in full battle-armor under his costum made robes, and concealed his true identity by wearing a mandalorian full helmet. Revan was estimated as being a Class C level 4 Psionic, and it's believed that he was a master of all known forms of lightsaber combat with a special preference for Ataru, and he was considered a master of Teras Kasi and a gifted military strategist. He possessed a deep and commanding voice, which was obviously also concealed partially by the helmet, but some studies suggest that he was possibly human, but these studies are very inconclusive. Revan was a respected figure with a commanding presence. Few could actually boast having heard him speak and he never made many appearences. Known to have communicated primarily through his chosen lieutenants and he was generally believed to have been a very charismatic speaker. History In the wake of the Creep Wars, the Sith Movement eloped from the Galactic Alliance and formed the Sith Republic. When they started to use slave labour, the Galactic Alliance initiated a war with them (the third war in galactic history between The Galactic Alliance and a faction calling themselves "the Sith"). The Free Trade Alliance also eloped and joined forces with the Sith Republic against the Galactic Alliance. The Mandalorian Wars was what saved the seperatists from the frightening military might of the Galactic Alliance. The Mandalorians were a people, consisting primarily of humans, who had made their home on the borders of known space, colonizing various worlds after the creep wars. The first mandalorians had been Galactic Alliance soldiers who were discharged after the creep wars had ended, now, generations later, the Mandalorians had slowly but steadily become a force to be reckoned with. They had a space navy that rivaled the human space navy (being the primary attack and defence force of the Galactic Alliance), but what made them hard to face in combat, was their recklessness, superior training, experience, quality equipment and alternative but risky tactics. The Sith Republic and Free Trade Alliance were allowed a respite as the Galactic Alliance was suddenly invaded by the Mandalorians. Unable to direct all of their forces against the Mandalorians without securing peace against the seperatists, the Galactic Alliance was facing defeat until Revan stepped up. The Jedi Order had unwillingly participated in the Creep Wars when several Jedi quite simply defied the orders of the council and went to war. This had lead to the creation of the Silver Knights, a still existing order of "jedi mercenaries", when it became apparent that those who had left for the war could never be allowed to return. The Jedi Order was already involved in the war against the seperatists, fighting primarily Sith forces, in hopes of ending the slavery. The order was unwilling to lend further Jedi to fight yet another war, especially a war which was conquest based. Revan, a mysterious and anonymous Jedi started a movement inside the Jedi Order, known as the Revanchist movement, and soon had enough support to defy the will of the council once more, and join in the war efforts against the Mandalorians. Through Revan's leadership, the Galactic Alliance forces destroyed the Mandalorian armed forces. After the war had more or less been won on that front, Revan, a few of his most devoted followers and en entourage of his most trusted officers boarded a single star-cruiser and lead it into Sith republic territory. It remains unclear what revan attempted to achieve through this move, but the Star cruiser came into heavy contact and the Galactic Alliance was completely cut off by Sith forces, and unable to send help. Revan himself allegedly piloted a star fighter in the defence of his cruiser, and displayed remarkable talents as a pilot, but was eventually shot down. The cruiser surrerendered, and Revan re-emerged only months later, freed his captive followers and took over the Sith Republic from within, using guerilla tactics and by preying on the arrogance of the Sith Nobles,, by winning their titles through duels. He soon reformed the Sith Republic into a Sith Empire with himself as emperor. He further more claimed that he was the last remaining living decendant of the Sith Order that had been destroyed in the great hyperspace war, but this seems impossible to prove. Seeing as Revan was a Jedi, it's highly unlikely that he was infact a member of the Sith species, as there were only 10 living members of the Sith Species at that time, and 6 of those 10 were jedi, it seemed unlikely, but not impossible. It's entirely possible that he was infact one of the Sith Jedi whom the order had believed dead, and when taking that theory into account, there were 5 people whom Revan could have been in reality. Further more, the Sith species did not pass down titles or liniage through biological means, due to their incredibly low fertility rate. It's entirely possible that the hierachy of the Sith order actually left a human as the official head of the order, as humans did actually stand as equals to some Sith, if they had developed powerful enough psionic ablities. Revan rebuilt the order of the Sith as a part of the Sith Empire, placing the Sith Academy on Korriban. Revan was murdered by Darth Malak I , leader of House Malak who was his most trusted follower. Witnesses claim that Malak stabbed Revan in the stomach from behind, after provding a distraction. Neither his burrial site, nor his identity were ever released to the public, and Malak took his seat as emperor, perverting everything Revan had intended to build. Historians generally believe that Revan intended to reforge the Sith Republic into sort of feudal system where the Sith would protect and rule their subjects, using their superior training and unquestionable alliegence to the Sith emperor to avoid feuds between eachother. He intended to forbid slavery and to stop antagonizing non-humanoids, and welcome them into his empire as free people. The Sith Empire as he built intended to build it, would have been very similar to how the Jedi Order works, but many critics believe that it would have been drastically more effective at keeping the peace.